the long way around (and utterly worth it)
by michellejjones
Summary: He lets her pretend, because right now, it's all they can do. Pretend that they are just friends. Because for now, for when the cameras are rolling, they have to be. But if her head comes to rest atop his chest at three in the morning, when the only ones awake are he and the Drifblim, then nobody has to know. Nobody but him. [Oneshot. Gameverse. Hoennchampionshipping. May/Steven.]


**the long way around (and utterly worth it).**

 _"dear may:  
i have something in mind, so i will be away training for quite some time.  
i do not expect to return home anytime soon.  
which bring me to a request:  
i want you to take the pokeball that you should find on my desk.  
the beldum inside is one of my favorite pokemon,  
so i hope you'll treat it like on of your own.  
trusting we will meet again,  
steven stone."_

 **by clarabella wandering.**

* * *

She sees him, standing there, eyes locked on a painting of a Pokemon that he tells her is Groudon.

Steven Stone.

The name alone is wedged into her memory, a name she's heard since she was little. She is eighteen, her nineteenth birthday three weeks away, and he, twenty-five. She has heard that name whispered through the halls of the media, through the mouths of girls her age, eager, so eager, to fall into bed with him. They never do.

(Oh, but what they would give to be in her place, right now.)

She knows, without seeing his face, that this is him, but speaks up nonetheless, voicing, "Are you, by any chance, Steven Stone?"

He freezes, tense, perhaps thinking her the paparazzi, but when he turns, he sees it is just a single girl, with a Skitty by her side, using Flash to light up their way. "I am," Steven responds, "And you are..."

"May," She answers, "May Riggan."

"Ah," Steven nods, "It's a pleasure."

She doesn't return the sentiment. Instead, she explains why she is here, and he explains why she had to hike through the gritty dirt and Geodudes to find him: All for this mural of this wickedly powerful Pokemon.

She nods, listening attentively, before he excuses himself, hands her a parting gift, and words that leave her slightly confused. "I believe we'll meet again."

He leaves.

* * *

If girls would be willing to give an arm just to be in the same _cave_ as Steven Stone, May can only wonder what they would givet to be in her current situation: Riding on the legendary Latios, arms tightly hugging the attractive man.

She herself never really cared for him (or, rather, his _looks)._ She only cared for the fact that he was Champion, that she would have to beat him to take his title. From there, all other information on him was lost to her; She simply did not care.

And so, May considers herself woefully unprepared when he reaches out his hand and says, "Latios wants us both. Come."

She racks her brain for a full minute, trying to recall any information -good or bad- about Steven Stone, to calm her spirit, to remind herself that she will be alright, should she choose to accept his invitation.

May cannot remember anything about him; Save for his heir to the Devon throne, and his heavy title of Championship, he is a stranger to her.

And maybe, just maybe, this is why he keeps coming back.

* * *

Somebody recognizes her.

A few weeks ago, a picture was posted on line of her battling Team Magma, one of their higher ups -Tabitha. And then, when the news of this hadn't even died down, a new picture surfaced. One of her, and Steven, walking side by side, smiling at each other.

The headline had been something that she had read in passing, paying for it and then grabbing it off the stand, her feet sprinting through Mossdeep. _Devon Heir Champion Steven Stone Dating Hoenn's Heroine?_

The scene hadn't even looked romantic, May thinks, clutching the magazine close as she frantically takes her key out of her bag and barrels into the home.

His home.

It's neat, as it always is, but dust lines the table, a sure sign that her friend has not been here in a while. Heading towards the kitchen, she takes a glass and fills it with water before settling into a chair. She puts the magazine on the table, opens it, and scans it until she reaches the article of interest.

 _Devon Heir Champion Steven Stone, Dating Hoenn's Heroine?  
_ By Janette Segurson.

 _If there are three people that Heonn is and shall be forever taken with, it is Wallace Reyes, Steven Stone, and May Riggan. It's our fantasy that the three will become friends, a Three-Musketeers type friendship, if you will. It seems our dream might just be coming true -with some added bonuses. Steven Stone and May Riggan have been spotted in public not just once, or twice, or three times, but many time over the course of this month alone. So, the question is -are they just friends, or are they more? Sources tell us at Trainer's Chose Magazines that Steven Stone may just have an interest in our heroine that accounts for more than just friendship._

 _The picture above was taken of them walking through Lilycove, smiling at each other like no one's business. Though the couple looks cute, some wonder -is it really a good thing? Young May Riggan is nineteen years of age, and Steven Stone is almost twenty-six. That's a seven-year difference. Some wonder if it's too much. What are your thoughts? Let us know on Twitter!_

May sets the article down, her breathing labored despite having locked herself in Steven's house more than ten minutes ago. The magazine has photos of them littered all over the page. The facing page has an article all about her, from the moment she set off from Litteroot to now. May doesn't bother reading it. Instead, she stands, leaving the magazine on the table, and heads towards the rocks that shine by Steven's bed. Eventually, the bed calls to her, and she slips her shoes off, climbing in and burrowing under the sheets.

* * *

It is two in the morning when Steven hazardously stumbles into his home, a half-empty bag of stones clutched in his left hand, the key to said home in his right. He sets the stones down by the door and moves to splash his face with water from the sink. When he turns around, he sees, not for the first time, May Riggan, asleep in his bed, facing him. Her bandana has been thrown off and is resting on the table, by what looks like a magazine. He doesn't approach the magazine now, though. Instead, he takes note of how she has pushed herself all the way to the back of the bed, her spine touching the wall. It's her habit, when she sleeps in his house. She always makes room for him.

The easy smile that he wars around her makes its way onto his face, and he lets it. He changes into his pajamas, brushes his teeth, and climbs into bed. He turns so that he is facing her, takes in the way her features look when she is asleep, before closing his eyes himself.

He doesn't ever try to kid himself into thinking that they are _"just friends"._ He knows better than this. May, however, likes to pretend, because she is aware of the repercussions that come with being _"more than just friends"_ with, not just the Champion of Hoenn, but the Devon Heir. She knows that if she admits to it, she will no longer be _May Riggan, Hoenn's Heroine, Trainer Who Befriended Latios, One Of The Strongest Trainers Who Ever Lived._ No, all her triumphs, which she worked hard to achieve, would be stripped away, until all that was left was _May Riggan, Steven Stone's Girlfriend, Trainer Who Rode To Glory On A Rich Man's Back._

And he? He would be dubbed a cradle-robber, dubbed a man exploiting a young girl, because she would now be an incapable little two-year-old instead of Hoenn's Heroine, a strong young woman capable of battling the toughest opponents.

So, he lets her pretend, because right now, it's all they can do. Pretend that they are just friends. Because for now, they have to be. When the cameras are rolling, they have to be.

But if her head comes to rest atop his chest at three in the morning, when the only ones awake are he and the Drifblim, then nobody has to know.

Nobody but him.

* * *

Wallace, May is quick to learn, is best friends with Steven for a reason.

Loud and lively, a smooth-talker and a performer, Wallace is almost the exact opposite of Steven, save for the easily overlooked detail that they are, in every sense of the word, equal minded fellows. When they meet, Wallace kisses her hand, though the situation is dire, and says, "It is an honor, madam, to meet you."

She returns the sentiment -means it- before turning and speaking gravely to Maxie and Archie. They give her words of advice, words she needs, before she turns to the person she hasn't been looking at.

Steven, on the other hand, can't seem to tear his eyes away.

"Take a picture," Wallace had joked when he had noticed,"It will last longer."

The reality of his statement didn't sink in until Steven blinked, looked at him emptily, and then Wallace had realized his mistake. "I'm sorry," He had said, and he had meant it. When May approached, he made himself scarce, and Steven cleared his throat.

"I believe in you," He says, not meeting her gaze.

"I know that you do," May returns. They stand in sick silence until she touched his arm, jolting him out of his state. He suddenly feels as if the dam that holds back his emotions has broken, and he takes her hand in is.

"Why can't it be me?" Steven asks, almost as if he is talking not to her, but to himself. "Why you? Why not me? I am the Champion, the protector of Hoenn, it should be..." He trails off, looking at her in the eyes for the first time. "... It should be me ..."

May places her other hand on his cheek, tilts her head, the blue irises showing an emotion Steven is not accustomed to seeing. "It should not be you," May corrects, that confident that she always holds fast spreading amongst their little group. They can't hear her words, but Steven's absolutely broken demeanor versus May's confident aura says enough. "I have been fighting Team Magma from the beginning," she continues, "Since I set foot outside Littleroot. You didn't even know about them, then. Our destinies have been entwined, and time and time again, you and I have witnessed that. From Latios and Latias, to Mt. Pyre, to this moment right here. You are the Champion, Steven, the Devon Heir," she takes a breath, gathering her words and editing them into her next sentence, "But you are not the martyr. That is my destiny, and mine alone." May lifts herself up, onto her tiptoes, and gives him a smile that speaks of sadness, "I will not have you take it from me, I will not have you bear it for me."

She moves to leave, and Steven almost misses her entrance. "May..." He calls, and she turns. "You are not a martyr."

"Then what am I?" She returns, head tilted.

"The media is, for once, correct." Steven laughs. "You are Hoenn's Heroine, and heroes never die."

It is then that perhaps a revelation would have been reached by the both of them, had it not been by the accidental interruption of Brendan.

Steven has never met Brendan before, but judging by the shocked expression May is giving the boy, she has. "What are you doing here?" She calls.

"I came to see you," Brendan replies. "You're my best friend. I'm not just gonna stand by while you save the world."

The words are similar to what Steven has just told her, and it is then that Steven notes the way his pupils dilate when he looks at May. May, in turn, does not seem affected in the same way, and Steven lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Oh." Is what May says, "Thanks, Brendan."

Brendan ducks his head, " 'Course."

Wallace reappears, just then, saving them from further silence. "When you are ready, Ms. Riggan. We are all rooting for you."

She looks at him, at Steven, then, and Steven smiles, nodding, "Especially me," He mouths. She grins.

When she looks at them all again, her face is filled with a serious, solemn, determination. She doesn't say a word, just gazes at the world for what could possibly be the last time.

And then, she turns, and walks into the darkness.

* * *

It was all a foreshadowing, May idly realizes as she gazes up at Groudon, who hasn't noticed her yet. Her meeting Steven, Steven telling her about the legendary Groudon, all a foreshadowing, the hint of what would come.

She hears the voice of Maxie -wishes it was Steven's- and listens attentively, "Jump... Groudon's ba-"

The transmission cuts off, but she's heard enough. Double checking that her suit is functioning properly, May takes a step back. And then, she runs.

When she lands on Groudon's back, May almost lets out a cry of relief, but thinks better of it.

* * *

She stumbles out of the cave at some ungodly hour, and it is Wallace's is calm and collected hands that remove the helmet from her. He hands her over to Steven, who easily picks her up, carrying her fast away from the cave. She takes in the calmness of the world, how it is no longer the sweltering desert it was, but cool against her skin. The Groudon on her belt is quiet, sitting between Latios and Blaziken, the three of them resting. She leans into Steven like she does when they are asleep, and he kisses her forehead, ignores the shocked and surprised looks sent his way. "It was-" She begins, but is cut off by Steven.

"Later, May," He says. "Tell us after you have rested."

Brendan, who is walking besides them, depressed by the scene he has just witnessed, nods glumly. "Stone's right." He looks at her, "I'll see you around?"

"Always," May weakly returns.

He's gone almost instantly, calling out his Swellow and leaving them behind. Wallace shows the remaining party into his home, telling Steven to put her in his room, the Master bedroom.

Steven doesn't have to tell Wallace how to handle the Magma and Aqua leaders.

When he leaves the room an hour later, after cleaning May up and staying with her (upon her insistence) until she had fallen asleep, they are gone.

"The G-men came while you were gone," Wallace explains. "I called them."

Not for the first time, Steven is glad he made such a good friend.

* * *

She is still sleeping when Steven finally decides to slide out of the bed Wallace is letting them share and into the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Wallace is already at the table, reading a magazine.

"How is she?" Wallace asks, by way of greeting.

"Sleeping soundly," Steven returns. "What are you reading?"

Wallace wordlessly slides the magazine over to her. On the front page, there is a picture of Archie and Maxie in handcuffs.

 _Team Aqua and Team Magma Dismantled, Hoenn's Heroine to Thank!_ reads the headline. Steven doesn't have to read anymore. "I think they'll mysteriously escape, actually."

"As do I," Wallace returns.

"Thank you for letting us stay." The words are filled with gratitude.

"Oh, I do charge a fee," Wallace lets him know. Steven raises a brow. "I ask questions, you answer. Ready?"

Steven groans, but answers, "I am."

"How long have you known her?"

"A year," Steven admits.

The aqua-haired man nods, "Are what the media's saying true?"

He stumbles, "Yes and no."

"How did this happen?"

Steven grimaces, takes a bite of his cereal, and then says, "It just sort-of did. I liked her, and she liked me, and it was..." he struggles to find the right word, "good." He finishes.

His friend smiles. "Is she worth it? Worth everything that has happened and will happen?"

Steven doesn't hesitate. "She's prettier and more valuable than any gem I've ever come across." He finishes his cereal and lifts his bowl to drink the milk. "She's worth it."

"Last question," Wallace seems unfazed by Steven's poetic answer. He raises a brow and looks at Steven with faux disgust, "Why didn't you tell me you had found someone, idiot?"

The question brings a laugh out of him, and Steven answers with, "Because it's _you."_

"I take great offense to this statement," Wallace informs. _"Great_ offense."

"Good, your ego needs to be kicked down a notch."

"Leave him alone," A new voice chides Steven, "We are guests in this house."

The two friends turn, eyes bulging in surprise, because there stands May, in her fresh, laundered clothes, looking at them with a tired but amused expression. "Hello," she says. Her mouth twists into a contemplative expression, before she touches her belly. "I'm starving."

And the two men _smile._

* * *

His back is to her, like he's been expecting her, but May knows better. She knows he's probably been standing like that all throughout her battle with Drake. "Over-dramatic piece of crap," May laughs, when he turns around with a flourish to face her.

Steven feigns being offended, putting a hand over his chest and says, "I will have you know I do this with _all_ my challengers!"

"Right, right," May says, "And when was the last time you were challenged?"

Steven glares, "Are you ready to battle?" He asks, changing the subject.

She, in turn, glances down at her Pokeballs, catches the gaze of her partner, who nods at her with determination.

"Yes," May says, locking eyes with him. Her fingers float over the Pokeballs until they come to a stop at Latios. "We are."

So, together, they walk out, into the field, where a crowd so big and so loud watches them, watches Hoenn's Heroine and Hoenn's Champion, all ready and excited to watch the battle that will be dubbed the "battle of the year".

And with a flourish, she calls her friend out to the battlefield.

* * *

He watches her, with pride, as she slides each Pokeball into its slot, rewarding them each with a ribbon for their accomplishment: Beating the Hoenn Champion. Long after the crowds have left, he is still with her, as is their tradition.

Or, ex-Champion.

When she is finished, he offers to fly her home, but she politely declines. "Dinner would be nice, though. Something greasy."

Steven smiles before sliding a hand through hers. She accepts easily, but doesn't look him in the eye. He says, "Ever Grande has an Nidoqueen's Burgers and a Mightyena's."

"Mm, Mightyena's sounds good," May hauls him through the doors. They walk in silence for a few moments until May calls out her Latios. As they slide onto the legendary, May can't help but ask a question that has been nagging at her throughout the entire battle and then after. Not meeting his eyes, she says, "Steven?"

He looks at her (he is sitting behind her; Ever since she took Latios to train, they have ridden him like that), brow quirked, waiting for her question.

"Are you..." May falters, but Steven's gentle gaze helps her to continue, "Are you sad?"

Steven squints, "Why would I be sad?"

Latios lifts itself into the air. Right before they get to a speed where the two can no longer hear each other, May yells, "Because you're not Champion anymore!"

Suddenly, May's averted eye contact makes too much sense, and Steven, because he can't answer her properly, only tightens his arms around her waist and rests his head against her back. He hopes that, at least until they land, this will be enough.

* * *

They speak to each other in the cracks of darkness, him murmuring words of reassurance into her ears and she nuzzling into his chest. He tells her that he could never be disappointed that he isn't Champion anymore -not when the throne is now in much more capable hands. She smiles, but there is still a sadness in her eyes.

There's a sadness in his, too, but for entirely different reasons.

He's her mentor now, her guide to the perilous life of Championship, and he thinks -no, he _knows-_ that he is absolutely incapable of doing the job correctly.

Because, on top of not being a very good teacher, he loves her -and that makes it harder for him to be tough on her. As he should be.

* * *

He hates Zinnia with a passion, hates the way she tears May away from safety, thrusts her into the bright light, forces her to hold the world on her shoulders like the myths he studied as a boy -the story of the Gurdurr who was forced to hold up the sky. Steven hates the way May struggles and he wishes he could help her. Seeing her knees buckle under the pressure kills him.

But, as always, May steels herself, shifts her hands, and takes the weight without complaint.

Steven watches the battle between Groudon and Rayquaza from Mossdeep City, Wallace attempting to cool his nerves. It's a fruitless goal, and eventually, Wallace decides to just stand by his friend, praying that May will be alright.

And she is.

(Steven isn't.)

* * *

 _Devon Heir and Former Hoenn Champion Dating Hoenn's Heroine and Champion Rumor CONFIRMED.  
_ By William Nunez.

 _Hoenn's Champion once again saved the world yesterday, as she tamed the legendary Rayquaza and then caught a never-before scene Pokemon: Deoxys. She saved the world again, but that's not the only thing that we found out about her. It's been confirmed that she is dating former Champion Steven Stone._

 _Stone himself was in Mossdeep, watching her battle from the safety of the Space Center. He was yelling at scientists and showing signs of agitation throughout the entire battle, most likely worried about his beloved's safety. That is all he did, however. No action was taken on his part to protect his girlfriend._

 _Controversy has arisen over their relationship; Some wonder if May Riggan ever really earned anything -the title of Heroine and Champion, included- or if she caught an easy ride by sleeping with the Devon Corporation's sole heir and Hoenn's then-Champion. The seven-year age gap has also caused debate; After all, a barely-nineteen year old and a twenty-six year old is noteworthy. People are asking if May Riggan was swayed by Stone, and if so, what type of Champion does Hoenn really have? Is it one capable of taming the mighty Rayquaza, or one that is swayed by a man almost a decade older than her?_

He sets the magazine down carefully, looking at it with horror, because he should have known.

He should have known what this would do to May, shouldn't have been so selfish as to keep her for himself.

Stupid, he thinks, stupid man. Why did you think things would turn out alright?

Selfish, selfish man, he chides himself. Never thinking of her.

So, so stupid. And so, so selfish.

(He vows to fix his mistakes.)

* * *

May sprints into his home, panting as she closes the door behind her. "Steven?" She calls. When he doesn't answer, she tries again, this time with a, "Baby?"

Still nothing. She lost the reporters a while back, by the Pokemon Center, but still remains cautious and locks the door before turning to make sure all the windows are shut and the curtains are closed.

It's then that she sees it.

The magazine.

The Pokeball.

The note.

She picks up the note that rests on top of the magazine, and reads it carefully. There is nothing to indicate of what they meant to each other, nothing to hint as to why he really left, only some words of "I have something in mind" which is something that May quickly deduces has to do with her, judging from the magazine headline. She slams her fists onto the table, hard, and rereads the very last words over and over again.

 _Trusting we will meet again,  
_ **_Steven Stone._**

The Pokemon he leaves her serves as a bittersweet reminder of him, but she keeps it.

Because she's never been the one to abandon Pokemon.

Or people.

* * *

She cries with Wally, Wallace, and Brendan crowded around her. Lisia is in the kitchen, finding spoons for the ice cream tubs set out in front of them. They are crowded in Wallace's home; He had come to pick her up when she'd called, hysterical, screaming, "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

(He didn't know. No one did.)

Lisia shoves Wallace over, and he dutifully obeys. "Oh, sweetie," She says, "Wallace and I've known Steven for _years,"_ Lisia puts an arm around May, "And neither of us knew. This was a spur-of-the-moment decision for him. I just... I don't know why..."

"I do," May spits out, bitterly. She takes a magazine out of her bag and thrusts into Brendan's hands. Her best friend splutters, but takes it. "Read it." She commands.

He does, and his jaw drops as he does so.

"Lemme see," Wally grabs it from Brendan, and he and Wallace pour over its contents before looking outraged.

Brendan shakes his head, "That son of a b-"

"Brendan!" Lisia chides, "It's William's _job."_

"I wasn't talking about the damn reporter," Brendan informs, "Though I could tell off that guy as well. I was talking about Steven. He left because of this, because he was scared of what they were saying about him, about Ma-"

The realization hits all of them at about the same time. May sinks further into the couch. Lisia shoots Wallace an appalled look. "He left for you," Wally glumly states the obvious.

Lisia shoots the teen a warning glance. He shrinks into his seat, but Wallace picks up the train of thought. "He did the wrong thing, but he did it with good intentions. He did it to protect you, because he always felt like he was unable to do so before. I guess this was his chance to be..." Wallace fights for the right word, "... a hero. Like you."

But May simply shakes her head, "No," She clears her throat, "No. He did it for me, yes, but he didn't think of the repercussions." She wipes away the tears, and hugs the tub of chocolate ice cream close to her chest, as if it will stem the pain. "He had always wanted to protect me." May looks a million miles away, and the sight appalls her friends. "And he did. But now, he has failed miserably. He ran away, instead of to me."

"You sound," Lisia says, "Like you speak from experience."

"Because I do," May responds easily, bringing the spoonful of ice cream to her mouth and swallowing. "I had a fleeting urge to run, once, when I first ran into danger. But I didn't."

A pause.

"... Steven did."

* * *

 _Devon Corp. Heir and Hoenn's Champion Break Up! Steven Stone Nowhere to be Found._

Cynthia drops the magazine in front of him with a thud, her face stoic. "When were you going to tell me?"

Steven, who had been writing notes about a stone he'd found, looks at the magazine with an unreadable expression. "Never, actually."

"Why?"

Steven looks away.

 _"Why?"_ Cynthia again asks. "Steven, answer me."

He swallow. "Because it hurts."

She puts her hands on the table, eyes narrowed, "Steven Stone, you are _twenty-six_ years old, you have no right to be acting like a thirteen-year old. Why did you leave her?"

The answer comes easily, "To help her. Her image was being shattered. It was the only way for people to see that she's capable, that I didn't hand things to her or manipulate her."

"And it's been done. Now go home."

A pause.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He tells her, with mortification, that he left her a note. Cynthia's expression goes from angry to outraged, and she says, "Get out," almost as soon as he finishes.

"What?" Steven asks, alarmed.

"Steven Stone, I love you dearly," Cynthia begins, "But I love May Riggan, too, and what you did to her is something I cannot forgive until you've grovelled at her feet for forgiveness. So, until then, get out of my house. I cannot keep you."

When he doesn't move, Cynthia raises her voice. _"Now."_

He does.

* * *

He wanders through Sinnoh. Some recognize him, but most don't. He is just a wayfarer, just a nobody. It's refreshing, almost, but it is still a punishment, and he knows he deserves it.

The months turn into a year.

The year turns into two.

And slowly, the people forget him.

(But she doesn't forget him.

And he doesn't forget her.)

* * *

May has heard news of him, back in Hoenn. Has heard news that he is searching, searching, searching.

By then, she has forgiven him. She's spent years looking for him, and isn't about to pass up the chance to find him and give him a piece of her mind (because yes, she's forgiven him, but messing with him has always been her favorite pass time).

But, to her surprise, he finds her first. The knock on the door of her home -his home (their home)- doesn't surprise her, as sometimes Lisia or Brendan stop by for a random visit.

She doesn't expect him.

In fact, she slams the door the first time.

A few moments pass before she shakily opens the door again.

Clears her throat.

Looks at his eyes.

Slaps him.

He stumbles back, but she pulls him forward by the collar, into the house, and closes the door behind her. He stumbles into a chair -the same chair where he'd written that letter to her, in fact- and immediately says, "I was foolish. I _am_ foolish. I had my reasons, but they were childish, looking back on it now. And I'm sorry."

May crosses her arms, "Sorry doesn't make it feel alright."

Steven breathes out, "Then what will?"

The brunette rubs her eyes, suddenly looking years older. "Steven," May begins, "I had to navigate three years of Championship by myself, without a mentor, because you left. I had to navigate the media -you dumping me- all by myself. And I understand why you did what you did, and I forgive you, but I can't exactly forget. I mean," she lets out a bitter breath, "A letter, Steven. A letter."

He doesn't say anything. He has nothing to say.

"I want you to meet someone," May says. She looks at something behind him, "Come here, _Bonita."_ Bonita slowly, timidly, comes out. The Metagross is beautiful; It takes Steven's breath away. "I raised her, treated her like one of my own." The words are an echo of what he wrote to her, many years ago. May hugs the Pokemon before more flood out; A Serperior, a Typhlosion, a Roserade, a Delphox, a Sylveon, her partner, Blaziken, among others. "I raised all of these, _on my own."_

Steven feels his throat close.

"I wanted to raise half of these with _you."_ May takes the Sylveon in her arms. From behind Delphox, a Delcatty jumps out, also curling up against May. "But you left. This is the family I made while you were gone. It's big," May smiles at her Serperior, "and it's a little broken, but it's good." She pets Delcatty. "It's good."

There's a pause, before she looks up at him again, "You want to know how to make things alright?"

Steven slowly nods. May stands, and walks past him, into the bedroom. When she walks out, she reveals a tiny, tiny Pichu, newly hatched. She holds it out to him, and he, very slowly, takes it.

"Don't leave again," May says, "Brave this _with me,_ not for me. Be part of this" -May motions to the Pokemon glancing at the two, curiously- "big, broken family. Let the media say what they want about us. We know who we are." She takes a breath, "We can't start over, but we can move forward. I'm willing to try."

Steven doesn't speak for a long time. The Pichu glances up at him with wide, trusting eyes, and he, very slowly, pets it. It smiles, content. He says, "Anything you want."

And May leans down, lips close to his. "I might just hold you to that statement."

When she kisses him, it is everything that Steven has missed, and even more.

* * *

"I am quite in love with you," Steven murmurs, months later, when they share a bed again for the first time in almost four years.

May doesn't miss a beat, "I know."

Just when he thinks that is going to be her final answer, she once again surprises him. "I am quite in love with you, too."

He hugs her close, head resting on his chest, their hearts beating in sync.

He thinks that, yes, they did take the (extremely) long way around, full of ups and downs, of mistakes ranging from very good to very not good, but, in the end, it was worth it.

He traces the engagement ring on her finger and hums.

Completely, and utterly, worth it.

* * *

 **I wrote this at one in the morning, so I apologise for any spelling errors.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed , I'd love for you to review. Thank you!**


End file.
